


Skin-deep

by kangeiko



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin-deep

Harvey had never been particularly fond of mirrors, even as a child. He'd been forced to stand in front of them for innumerable hours while his mother got his outfit _just so_, and his hair _just right_, and his father tapped his foot impatiently. Some fathers make their only daughter into a tomboy; Harvey suspected that his mother wanted to make her only son into a girl. Really, all that happened was that he managed to be both 'successful' and 'pretty'. 'Pretty' was not a prerequisite for a successful D.A., but it evidently was for a successful politician.

Harvey is still not sure whether he wants to be a politician, and in Gotham, of all places. The city seems a little too focused on what he looks like in the mirror and a little too lax over his actual prosecution record. It's a little too surface-orientated for him, and he knows that Gotham isn't _that_ shallow, not when it's in this state and sliding rapidly towards worse. He spends several nights staring at the mirror and wondering what they see that he can't.

Harvey has never liked mirrors, not even as a child. He has always found them duplicitous, the reverse image too slick for his taste. The mirrors, the cameras, the TVs in people's living rooms - all they saw was the knight errant, heroism skin-deep. And how could anyone be fond of something so two-faced?

*

fin


End file.
